runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Mining Slave/Dialogue
Mining Slave *'Mining Slave:' You look like a new 'recruit'. *'Mining Slave:' How long have you been here? **I've just arrived. ***'Player:' I've just arrived. ***'Mining Slave:' Yeah, it looks like it as well. ***'Mining Slave:' It's a shame that I won't be around long enough to get to know you. ***'Mining Slave:' I'm making a break for it today. ***'Mining Slave:' I have a plan to get out of here! ***'Mining Slave:' It's amazing in it's sophistication. ****What are those big wooden doors in the corner of the compound? *****'Player:' What are those big wooden doors in the corner of the compound? *****'Mining Slave:' They lead to an underground mine, *****'Mining Slave:' but you really don't want to go down there. *****'Mining Slave:' I've only seen slaves and guards go down there, *****'Mining Slave:' I never see the slaves come back up. *****'Mining Slave:' At least up here you have a nice view and a bit of sun. *****''(The slave smiles at you happily and then goes back to his work.)'' ****Oh yes, that sounds interesting. *****'Player:' Oh yes, that sounds interesting. *****'Mining Slave:' Yes, it is actually. *****'Mining Slave:' I have all the details figured out except for one. ******What's that then? *******'Player:' What's that then? *******''(The slave shakes his arms and the chains rattle loudly.)'' *******'Mining Slave:' These bracelets, I can't seem to get them off. *******'Mining Slave:' If I could get them off, I'd be able to climb my way *******'Mining Slave:' out of here. ********I can try to undo them for you. *********'Player:' I can try to undo them for you. *********'Mining Slave:' Really, that would be great... *********''(The slave looks at you strangely.)'' *********'Mining Slave:' Hang on a minute...I suppose you want something for doing this? *********'Mining Slave:' The last time I did a trade in this place, *********'Mining Slave:' I nearly lost the shirt from my back! **********It's funny you should say that... ***********'Player:' It's funny you should say that actually. ***********''(The slave looks at you blankly.)'' ***********'Mining Slave:' Yeah, go on! ***********'Player:' If I can get the chains off, you have to give me something, ok? ***********'Mining Slave:' Sure, what do you want? ***********'Player:' I want your clothes! ***********'Player:' I can dress like a slave and gain access to the mine area to scout it out. ***********'Mining Slave:' Blimey! You're either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. ***********'Mining Slave:' But what would I wear if you take my clothes? ***********'Mining Slave:' Get me some nice desert clothes and I'll think about it? ***********'Mining Slave:' Do you still want to try and undo the locks for me? ************Yeah, Ok, let's give it a go. *************'Player:' Yeah, Ok, let's give it a go. *************'Mining Slave:' Great! **************fails to undo the locks ***************''(You use some nearby bits of wood and wire to try and pick the lock.)'' ***************''(You fail!)'' ***************''(You didn't manage to pick the lock this time, would you like another go?)'' ****************Yeah, I'll give it another go. *****************fails again to undo the locks (see https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VM_uAeOT0tI for double fail) ******************''(You use some nearby bits of wood and wire to try and pick the lock.)'' ******************''(You fail!)'' ******************''(A nearby guard spots you!)'' ******************'Mining Slave:' Oh oh! ******************'Mercenary:' Oi, what are you two doing? ******************''(You are under attack!)'' ******************''(The Guards search you!)'' ******************''(More guards rush to catch you.)'' ******************''(You are roughed up a bit by the guards as you're manhandlded to a cell.)'' ******************'Mercenary:' Into the cell you go! I hope this teaches you a lesson. *****************succeeds in undoing the locks ****************** (See below) ****************I'll try something different instead. *****************''(You decide to try something else.)'' *****************'Mining Slave:' Are you givin in already? *****************'Player:' I just want to try something else. *****************'Mining Slave:' Ok, if you want to try again, let me know. **************succeeds in undoing the locks ***************''(You use some nearby bits of wood and wire to try and pick the lock.)'' ***************''(You hear a satisfying 'click' as you tumble the lock mechanism.)'' ***************'Mining Slave:' Great! You did it! ***************'Mining Slave:' I need a desert shirt, robe and boots if you want these clothes off me. ************I need to do some other things first. *************'Player:' I need to do some other things first. *************'Mining Slave:' Ok, fair enough, let me know when you want to give it another go. **********That sounds awful. ***********'Player:' That sounds awful. ***********'Mining Slave:' Yeah, bunch of no hopers, tried to rob me blind. ***********'Mining Slave:' But I guess that's what you get when you deal with convicts. ********That's ridiculous, you're talking rubbish. *********'Player:' That's ridiculous, you're talking rubbish. *********'Mining Slave:' No, it's true, I can make a break for it *********'Mining Slave:' If I can just get these bracelets off. **********Good luck! ***********'Player:' Good luck! ***********'Mining Slave:' Thanks...same to you. **********I can try to undo them for you. ***********(See above) ******Oh, that's a shame. *******'Player:' Oh, that's a shame... *******'Player:' Still, 'worse things happen at sea right?' *******'Mining Slave:' You've obviously never worked as a slave *******'Mining Slave:' ...in a mining camp... *******'Mining Slave:' ...in the middle of the desert *******'Player:' Well I suppose I'd better be getting on my way now... *******''(The slave nods in agreement and goes back to work.)'' **Oh, I've been here ages. ***'Player:' Oh, I've been here ages. ***'Mining Slave:' That's funny, I haven't seen you around here before. ***'Mining Slave:' You're clothes look too clean for you to have been here ages. ****Ok, you caught me out. *****'Player:' Ok, you caught me out. *****'Mining Slave:' Ah ha! I knew it! A new recruit then? *****'Mining Slave:' It's a shame that I won't be around long enough to get to know you. *****'Mining Slave:' I'm making a break for it today. *****'Mining Slave:' I have a plan to get out of here! *****'Mining Slave:' It's amazing in it's sophistication. *****(See above) ****The guards allow me to clean my clothes. *****'Player:' The guards allow me to clean my clothes. *****'Mining Slave:' Oh, a special relationship with the guards heh? *****'Mining Slave:' How very nice of them. *****'Mining Slave:' Maybe you could persuade them to let me out of here? *****''(The slave swaggers of with a sarcastic smirk on his face.)'' After saying you will help him escape *'Mining Slave:' Hello again, are you ready to unlock my chains? **Yeah, Ok, let's give it a go. ***See above **I need to do some other things first. ***'Player:' I need to do some other things first. ***'Mining Slave:' Ok, fair enough, let me know when you want to give it another go. Having the robes to give him *'Mining Slave:' Do you have the Desert Clothes yet? *'Mining Slave:' Great! You have the Desert Clothes! *''(The slave starts getting undressed right in front of you.)'' *'Mining Slave:' Ok, here's the clothes, I won't need them anymore. *''(The slave gives you his dirty, flea infested robe.)'' *''(The slave gives you his muddy, sweat soaked shirt.)'' *'Escaping Mining Slave:' Right, I'm off! Good luck! *'Player:' Yeah, good luck to you too! After giving him the robes, having slave robes *'Mining Slave:' Not much to do here but mine all day long. After giving him the robes, but having lost the slave robes *'Mining Slave:' Oh bother, I was caught by the guards again... *'Mining Slave:' Listen, if you can get me some Desert Clothes, *'Mining Slave:' I'll trade you for my slaves clothes again.. *'Mining Slave:' Do you want to trade? ** Yes, I'll trade. ***'Player:' Yes, I'll trade. ***having a full set of desert clothes ***'Mining Slave:' I need a desert shirt, robe and boots if you want these clothes off me. ***a full set of desert clothes ***'Mining Slave:' Great! You have the Desert Clothes! ***''(The slave starts getting undressed right in front of you.)'' ***'Mining Slave:' Ok, here's the clothes, I won't need them anymore. ***''(The slave gives you his dirty, flea infested robe.)'' ***''(The slave gives you his muddy, sweat soaked shirt.)'' ***'Escaping Mining Slave:' Right, I'm off! Good luck! ***'Player:' Yeah, good luck to you too! ** No thanks... ***'Player:' No thanks... ***'Mining Slave:' Ok, fair enough, let me know if you change your mind though. When inside the mine *'Mining Slave:' Can't you see I'm busy? Category:Tourist Trap